


Surfing Day

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [446]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Surfing, fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Tony's bought a beautiful Malibu mansion with a beach and Rhodey's interested to try surfing.





	Surfing Day

Rhodey looks down over the cliff’s edge. “You actually own that beach? All of that beach?”

Tony shrugs. “Came with the property,” he says. “Stairs are this way.”

“What the hell are you gonna do with beach?” Rhodey asks. “Last time you were at the beach was that weekend we went to Revere and you barely stuck your toe in before whining about it.”

“Excuse you, that water was frigid,” Tony complains. Rhodey’s never seen it outside of tabloids–and knowing him, probably not even then–but Tony’s been in beaches all over the world. Mostly tropical, with water so clear it’s see-through and so warm it’s like a bath. He’s a little spoiled. Sue him. “This is perfect Pacific South California ocean, and I intend to take full advantage.”

So he hasn’t so far. He’s been busy. Moving the entire company from the east coast to the west, securing his place there, building his home–it took some time.

But now Rhodey’s on leave and looking at the water with some interest and Tony’s never going to pass that up.

“I always wondered what it’d be like to surf,” Rhodey admits.

Tony does not have surfboards, but he does have more money than he knows what to do with, and soon enough he has rash guard suits and the best boards money can buy without involving a custom-build delivered to his doorstep.

They’re a pain in the ass to carry down to the water is the first thing Tony thinks, and he gets momentarily distracted thinking about building a storage shed down here. It’d take some decent security, because it might be a private beach but that so rarely means private. And maybe he could buy some kayaks or something. Throw some beach chairs in, make it a one-stop shop in case he ever becomes the kind of guy who can enjoy his private beach.

He’s distracted by Rhodey running into the water, and Tony spares a moment to be thankful that he took a moment to do proper measurements for the rash guard. It fits well, to say the least.

The water is nice, even if the board makes navigating it awkward. They paddle out a good way and then stare at each other. Rhodey breaks first, but Tony’s laughter follows soon after.

“We probably should’ve learned something before coming out here,” Rhodey admits.

“Trial and error is a valid scientific method,” Tony says, trying to work out the angles.

Surfing is indeed all science, and here the mind is strong but the flesh is weak. The balance and core strength involved are astronomical. Tony’s no slouch–he’s picked up a guy to be his bodyguard just recently, and he’s been picking up so boxing from him, it’s going great–but he’s crashing and burning hard, here.

Eventually he concedes, dragging his board to shore and lying on it in the sand, resolving to work out the math and defeat surfing next time.

A few minutes later, Rhodey pulls his board alongside Tony’s, plopping down into the sand beside him. “Okay. The beach is pretty cool.”

Tony grins. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Rhodey says. They lie there a minute, the sun setting across the pacific. “Okay, now show me the rest of the house. Preferably the shower. I have sand in so many places.”

Tony laughs but hops up obligingly. He’ll probably never admit it aloud, but the house was always designed for two. And he’s so happy to finally have Rhodey in it, filling in all the empty spaces left inside.


End file.
